


Carter's Birthday

by TaraTyler



Series: Supergirl Gens [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthdays, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Cat has arranged a special surprise for Carter's fifteenth birthday





	

“Mom? Seriously? You know that I would have been perfectly fine playing my game or having a few rounds of Settlers of Catan with you for the day.” Carter groans as Cat drags him outside, dressed in warm clothes. She gives her son a look that shuts him up.

The newly fifteen year old boy hasn’t seen his mother look so excited in what feels like forever.

“If it’s John Stamos again, then I’m not interested. I still don’t like Full House.” Carter groans, remembering the last time his mother had introduced him to ‘someone special’.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that.” Cat rolls her eyes. “Though you really should remind me to have a chat with you about that smart mouth of yours.”

“That’ll have to be a hard pass. I inherited it from you anyway. Now, are you sure that this surprise visitor of yours is actually going to show up?” Carter asks after only spending about thirty seconds outside.

“Come on now, you of all people should know by now that I always come through.” Cat scoffs and they can feel someone’s presence behind them. Carter and Cat whip around to take in the visage of Supergirl in all of her glory. Her presence was commanding as always, a bright red cape flying behind her; hands over the gold band that marked the beginning of the skirt and the end of the shirt.

“Supergirl?!” Carter explained half in a yell and half in a gasp.

“Happy Birthday, Carter. How would you like to go on a short trip?” Kara asked as she had been instructed to. The looks on the grants’ faces were so worth all of the rules that she had ended up breaking.

“That would be _amazing _. Should I go ask Anna to pull the car around?” Carter asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet at the idea of hanging out with Supergirl.__

__“Actually, I was thinking that you could, you know, hitch a ride with me?” Kara asked with her gentlest of smiles._ _

__Carter’s light eyes finally met the brilliant blue of Supergirl’s, catching her slightly off her guard._ _

__“That would be really really cool.” he answered with a short nod._ _

__“If he gets too cold, you come back. If you see a bad guy, you come back. If there is a natural disaster, you get him to safety and then you get him back to me. Under no circumstances should he be out with you past seven pm. Don’t fly too fast and keep my son safe. This boy is my whole world, do you understand?” Cat spouts off instructions rapid fire and fussed with Carter’s jacket and hair._ _

__“Of course, Ms.Grant. He’ll be with Supergirl. You’re never any more safe than when you are with Supergirl.” Kara answers with Supergirl’s trademarked smile._ _

__“All right then. You two have fun and stay safe.” Cat kissed Carter’s forehead and squeezed Supergirl’s bicep._ _

__“We will.” Carter promised, looking up to Kara expectantly._ _

__“Alright. Climb aboard onto my back and lock your arms around my neck. I’ll hold onto you, this way.” her arms lock behind her back._ _

__Carter follows her instructions hesitantly._ _

__“Where do you want to go?” Kara asked._ _

__“Anywhere… Everywhere… but mostly...just _up _.” Carter says “As high as you can go.”___ _

____“That much I can understand… You’re a boy after my own heart.” she says with a chuckle. “Bye, Ms.Grant.”_ _ _ _

____Kara bends her knees and Cat can just barely hear Carter yelling _”UP, UP, AND AWAAAAAAAYY!__ _ _ _


End file.
